Inane
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Just another reunion fic. Kurt and Blaine get back together in the most inane of ways.


Fic: Inane  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: nope  
Summary: Just another klaine reunion fic.  
Words: 1350

"What?" Blaine paws another half-handful of popcorn into his mouth and then forgets to chew, brow furrowing as Kurt doesn't respond immediately. Because Kurt is staring right at him from the other end of the couch, eyes locked onto Blaine's face and yet Kurt doesn't seem to have heard him. "Kurt, _what?"_Blaine tries again, more loudly this time.

Kurt jumps with a start and his eyes drop to the bowl of popcorn and then he shifts and turns his gaze back to the movie. "Nothing," he says and it's just a little bit snappish.

Blaine grumbles but doesn't press because he has no idea what Kurt was thinking, staring at him and seeing nothing at all and he's content to let it go, to continue their Sunday afternoon rewatch. It's nice, having Kurt back in Lima, even if it is just for a weekend. Blaine hopes he'll be able to play his cards right, press and tease just enough, and manage some friendly making out before his parents get home.

Ten minutes later he catches Kurt staring at him again. Really, honestly staring, with that little crease between his eyes and his nose wrinkled. It's disconcerting, particularly when Blaine tries to lock eye-contact, technically almost does, and Kurt seems to be staring so hard that he doesn't even notice. "Kurt, seriously, have I got something disgusting on my face?"

Kurt's cheeks stain red and he mumbles something and turns away again prompting Blaine to let out a heavy sigh. Then Kurt is reaching for the remote and hitting pause, he is putting the popcorn on the floor and twisting to cross his legs and face Blaine.

He doesn't say anything and Blaine asks once more, "What?"

"I think..." Kurt begins but then he trails off. "We're..." He pulls a hand through his hair and blinks a few times. "Something just occurred to me." And then he stops speaking again.

"You're going to have to give me a bit more than that."

"Yeah." And one of Kurt's hands shifts to his own throat, stroking lightly before dropping back down to his lap. "Just, don't say anything for a minute."

Blaine stares at him like he's lost his mind and then shrugs.

Kurt takes a long time to start talking. "We're still best friends, right? We still do everything together and talk about everything, I'm not just saying it, we actually are best friends. And we still—" he licks his lips and one corner quirks up. "We're still very compatible, physically, I mean. Sexually. We still... You're still the only guy I really want to do _those_things with and I have lots of attractive friends in New York that maybe I should want to do things with but I don't." He stares harder as Blaine's jaw tenses for a second. "And you still love me, and I still love you—_as my best friend,"_he's quick to add. "I've forgiven you for everything that happened and we've talked about it and I believe you when you say you're sorry." True to his word, Blaine doesn't interrupt, even though he really, really wants to, the knee-jerk reactionary need to apologize rising in his throat.

Kurt continues, his thumb stroking below his bottom lip. "You want to be back together though, properly, like we were before." He stops and his eyes slide up from where they've been focussed on Blaine's chest, Kurt's lashes dipping as he waits and then prompts, "Don't you?"

Blaine quirks an eyebrow and then he smiles and begins a slow nod.

"You want to be boyfriends and move to New York and live together and go out together and everything, even though I keep telling you I don't. And none of this means we are." Blaine doesn't stop nodding, if anything it becomes more earnest; he understands, he really, _really,_understands and he's okay with this.

Kurt chews on his bottom lip and waits for Blaine to still. "It just occurred to me that I don't know why I don't want that anymore."

It unfurls in Blaine's chest like hot, sweet honey, all the hope he's been keeping carefully in check, carefully guarded and compact inside his heart because it was hope for the future and now it suddenly stretches out to his fingertips and his toes. He tries so hard not to grin but Kurt can see his eyes lighting up, can see his back straightening and his fingers bending against his thighs.

"Isn't that strange?" Kurt asks, voice high and wispy.

Blaine waits for Kurt to nod, signally an end to the imposed silence and then he breathes out, "I don't think it's strange." He waits, both of them staring, both of them trying not to smile but adamantly refusing to force a frown. "What do you mean?" Blaine asks eventually.

"I didn't want to want you after everything. Not as a best friend, but then we were, not as a... a lover, but then we were and that was all—"

"Fantastic, amazing, mind-meltingly hot," Blaine provides and Kurt barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. "Beautiful," Blaine adds after a second and Kurt tries really hard not to lose his breath because who _says that?_

_"_I really didn't want you to be... Didn't want us to be what we used to be. I didn't want that and then when I realized that was exactly what I wanted, I really didn't want to want it and now, just sitting here, just now, I was thinking about it and I don't want to not want to want it anymore."

Blaine blinks slowly, his heart understanding everything with aching clarity while his brain starts to hurt.

"That doesn't make any sense, does it?" Kurt blushes as his own inability to say what he's thinking but he doesn't know what he's thinking because when he drove into Blaine's driveway he hadn't wanted Blaine like that: he wanted him as a friend and a confidant and he wanted to make out with him and laugh with him but he didn't want to want all of him, completely, not forever, he wanted the option of stepping back and not he really, really does want everything and he has no idea how he can have just changed him mind like that.

He can tell Blaine doesn't understand and with a swoop in his belly reminiscent of butterflies or a roller coaster Kurt realizes he knows Blaine doesn't understand because Blaine isn't kissing him yet. Kurt's eyes drop to Blaine's mouth. He can kiss that mouth now without the endless need to tell himself, to tell Blaine, that it doesn't mean everything. Kissing Blaine can mean everything now.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"I don't not want to want you." Kurt covers his face with both hands and laughs with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. "That was like a triple negative, wasn't it?" he asks, peeking between his fingers at Blaine, who looks a half-second off raising his fingers and trying to count back the words Kurt doesn't need to be saying.

Kurt does it for him. "I want you."

Blaine says, "Oh," and tips forward just slightly.

"All of you," Kurt continues. "Definitely in New York. Definitely as my boyfriend and best friend and everything else. I think, probably, forever. Definitely forever." And he hides behind his hands again, taking another deep breath and trying to get used to the new tilted axis of his whole new world. His hands drop to his lap and he licks his lips again. "I'm ready."

Blaine doesn't move, his heart hammering in his chest. "You're sure?" he asks, because Kurt has to be sure.

"Yes," Kurt responds. "It just... occurred to me that there's nothing I am more sure of." Blaine stares at him, still not budging, even when Kurt's mouth curves into a real smile, happy and honest and his cheeks blushing pink. "You should kiss me now," Kurt says quietly.

And Blaine scrambles, the popcorn bowl kicked over, remote clattering to the floor, and Kurt letting out a surprised, blissfully happy sound as Blaine catches him in his arms and then kisses him silent.


End file.
